


Indecent Proposal at the Amagi Inn

by bonerofvoid



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Corruption, F/M, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 18:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonerofvoid/pseuds/bonerofvoid
Summary: The Amagi Inn is in financial trouble until an important man in Japan's tourism industry offers them a deal: One night with Yukiko Amagi. Yukiko accepts knowing that she could put up with one terrible night for the sake of her family. But what she wasn't prepared for was a much more enjoyable night than she'd expected...





	Indecent Proposal at the Amagi Inn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bottombitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/gifts).



The bedroom was silent except for the occasional sigh of frustration from Yukiko Amagi. She sat on the edge of her bed, long dark hair still slightly damp from showering and wearing her best kimono, a wonderful light pink. Yukiko was waiting--and had been kept waiting for awhile now. It was a strange wait though. While it was an annoyance to be left alone with nothing to do until he arrived she wasn't exactly looking forward to what was about to happen tonight. Either come and tell her it'd been cancelled or hurry up and get it over with as soon as possible. This endless wait just felt...cruel to the girl.

It would just be a one-time thing, her parents promised her over and over. It was the kind of nervous repetition that told her they were trying to convince themselves of it just as much as they were trying to convince her. Yukiko hoped that they were reassured by it more than she was, so at least someone would be consoled by it.

The Amagi Inn had been falling under hard times for the past year or two; Yukiko couldn't remember exactly when the guests had begun to majorly dwindle but it had been long enough that it was hard for her to remember the last time the staff was busy enough to need her on-hand helping with any one of a dozen things like cooking or cleaning or showing guests around. There just weren't enough people coming to Inaba these days, for any reason. While it gave her more time to hang out with Chie or study for school, it was obvious what was going on and it worried her. She'd committed herself to running the inn herself one day but with the way things were going, there might not be an inn left for her to inherit. 

With those kinds of thoughts swirling around in her mind, she approached her parents a few nights before and asked them if there was anything at all she could do to help. Her mom and dad looked at each other for a moment with apprehension, before her dad sputtered out a "No." But Yukiko could tell that look between the two of them meant something and she wasn't going to let that go. She pestered and prodded until her mother finally relented and told her. 

A few weeks earlier the inn had failed to impress an important client, both in money and in connections--a big name in Japan's travel industry, a higher-up in one of the country's biggest tourism magazines. He'd even left a few days early but it wasn't until now that Yukiko was told exactly what had happened. The man had been shown around by Yukiko and it turned out he was even more keen on the girl than he'd let on in front of her. He'd nonchalantly mentioned to one of the waitstaff the kind of lewd things he'd enjoy doing to Yukiko and word of that eventually got around to her parents. He was told to leave immediately, which he did with a sneer on his face as he said that they'd just ruined their one chance to make the Amagi Inn into a big name and threw a handful of his business cards away at their feet.

While that seemed like the end of that man as far as the inn was concerned, her parents spent their nights worried that they might have ruined things by being so hasty in defending their daughter from some offhand comments. They attempted to call him back and apologize but he just laughed over the phone and told them not to bother him anymore unless they can 'promise him what he wants'. It was a good thing he hung up immediately after that, as Yukiko's mother was filled with rage once she realized what he was implying. No way in hell would they pimp out their daughter for a few nice blurbs in some tacky travel magazine.

...but they weren't sure they still had that kind of conviction by the time Yukiko had coaxed the situation going on behind her back out of them. And they were even less sure of things when after a moment of contemplation they heard their daughter say, "O-okay. You can call him back if you want. If it'll help the inn...if it'll help you guys and help our workers."

She'd dreaded that she'd said those words more and more as the days passed, as the man answered their call and readily agreed to come out the upcoming weekend if it meant they'd fixed what he called their 'hospitality problem'. It was that regret that was making the wait Yukiko was enduring so much worse, forced to stew in her own thoughts and worries.

Finally, after a hellish half hour of waiting she heard the door to her room slowly creak open.

This had been the first time Yukiko had looked at the man since initially showing him around the inn. Since he had just been another guest to her mind back then she hadn't taken in the time to get a clear memory of what he looked like. He wasn't ugly...but he wasn't much to look at, either. With just a robe on she could tell he was somewhat stocky and the features of his face told Yukiko that he was roughly around her father's age--which wasn't a thought she wanted to dwell on.

Instead she stood up from the bed and bowed modestly, just as if it were any mundane interaction between a hostess and a guest. While the tilting of her head seemed like mere politeness, she was mostly being too wary to look him in the eyes. "G-good evening. My name is Yukiko."

The older man had a shit-eating grin as he stepped closer to the high school girl, the same cocky sneer he had when he was told to leave weeks earlier. And why wouldn't he be? Things had gone just as he'd wanted. This little pissant inn couldn't afford to turn down whatever a man like him wanted from them.

"No need to be so formal.", the man purred as he softly grabbed Yukiko's downward facing chin and pointed it up, making her look directly at him. "You can call me Jin."

Yukiko's gaze met his, the younger girl trying to keep a neutral face of hospitality despite the man slipping into her personal space so quickly. "Yes, I will. Thank you, Mr. Jin."

The middle-aged man chuckled. "Just Jin will be fine. Now...", his hand maneuvered to her thigh, the thin fabric of Yukiko's robe being the only thing keeping his firm, meaty palm from brushing up against the girl's pale skin. "I trust your parents have told you why we're here?"

Yukiko's throat felt stuck for a moment while her eyes darted away from Jin's face, trying to look at the corners of her sight; as far away from the man in front of her as they could. She tried to swallow her nervousness before speaking further. "Y-yes."

"Ehehe, of course you do.", he paused to look around the room, taking in the desk with schoolwork on it and the mirror hung up on the closet door. "After all, this is your own bedroom, isn't it? And there's only one reason your parents would be allowing a grown man into the bedroom of their teenage daughter, right?"

Jin took one step closer, their bodies nearly touching now. He gripped her thigh tighter, pulling Yukiko towards him into a lustful embrace she was unsure she was ready for. When the silence between the two of them made it clear he was actually waiting for an answer to his question she hesitated before speaking softly, "Yes. There's...there's only one reason why you'd be here."

"Good girl.", Jin's smoky voice whispered into her ear. "I won't make you say it, not yet at least. I just wanted to make sure we're all on the same page."

"Not yet--?", Yukiko began to reply but was cut off by the sudden feeling of Jin pulling her robe open, exposing the high-schooler's tits in one motion.

Yukiko let out a gasp of alarm and instinctively raised her arms to hide her breasts, sending the older man into another dark chuckle. "No need to be modest, 'Ms. Hostess'. I'll be seeing a lot more of you in short order. Because really, there's also no need for me to take my time and romance a little whore like you, is there?"

The continued taunting was humiliating to the poor girl but the 'whore' comment lit a small spark of defiance in her. "Do not call me that.", she groaned as one of his own hands moved up to her perky bare breasts and tugged at one of her nipples.

"Why not? That's what you are tonight; you're my little whore." The hand on her thigh moved to her robe-covered ass. "After all, you're not doing this because you love me. You're spreading your legs for me because your shitty little family inn needs my help." Yukiko tried to stifle it but she let out a moan as the man over twice her age continued to grope her.

"Actually, I've got a little game that'll answer my question." Yukiko continued to look at him in a terse silence, nervous as to where he was going with this. "If you're doing this because you love me, you'll kiss me right here.", he tapped two fingers to his lips for emphasis.

"But if you're doing this because you're my _whore_ , you'll suck me right here...", Jin said, fishing his large erect cock out of his bathrobe.

The blush on Yukiko's face intensified as she saw the nonchalance at which he exposed himself to her. She'd never seen a cock that size, that thickness. She'd almost think it was a practical joke if it wasn't so close she could practically feel the heat radiating off of it. "Well?", he said expectantly, breaking her out of her momentary shock. "'Cause if you're not doing it for one or the other maybe I should just leave, find some other Inaba slut who needs the money of an out-of-towner."

Yukiko couldn't bring herself to say anything. She just glared at him as she slowly lowered herself, getting down on her knees right where Jin wanted her. His cock looked even more impressive down there; she'd never seen such a large, throbbing member and it was going to do god-knows-what to her tonight. He noticed her shudder slightly, although it slipped past her own notice. Jin's wicked grin grew at the sight, knowing with confidence that she'd be moaning his name out in pleasure soon enough.

Jin grabbed her delicate hand and moved it onto the erection she couldn't take her eyes off of. She experimentally stroked it at the base a few times. But the older man had no reason to be patient with her tonight. "Better start sucking unless you wanna be on your knees all night.", he said. "Although, I wouldn't mind if you were."

Yukiko reluctantly directed the fat head of Jin's cock to her pursed lips and after a moment, kissed it tenderly. The soft lips of a high-schooler brushed against the tip of the man's dick, kissing it over and over. Before long Yukiko opened her mouth to let it in, determined to get the man off. Not for his own pleasure--or her's for that matter--just to get it over with. After the first few inches the size of it stretched her jaw more than she was used to, stuffing the prim girl's mouth and giving her no choice but to have the underside lodged up against her flattened tongue. Her cheeks bulged out as she got her first good taste of businessman cock. Slowly she pushed herself a few inches further, the Amagi heiress forced to take in the flavor and musk with less and less reluctance as she got used to it. 

"That's it, that's a good whore.", Jin whispered as he began stroking Yukiko's hair. Her lips wrapped tighter as he played with her long black locks. She was embarrassed to hear him still demeaning her like that, but the gentle touch of his hand made her feelings more conflicted. And it's not like being called a 'good' whore wasn't a compliment in a twisted way. A small well of appreciation began to appear from deep within Yukiko. It confused her a little but she wasn't in a position to think about it further. She began to bob her head with the smallest bit of vigor, slightly slurping at the middle-aged man's impressive length as she moved.

"Damn, you're better at this than I was expecting.", Jin said casually. "Unless...hey, wait a minute! You've done this before, haven't you?"

Yukiko looked up at Jin's face for the first time since getting down on her knees, eyes slightly worried. She blushed as she pulled her head out of his lap for the moment. "Y-yes...I've done this before. But only once!", she explained. There was no point in denying what the man had been able to quickly ascertain. He'd probably expected far more struggle out of the girl's mouth. "It was during a high school trip. We'd gone to this big city and me and a group of friends snuck into a nightclub. I didn't realize I'd been drinking alcohol and before I knew it, I'd gotten very drunk. So drunk that later in the night when we were supposed to be sleeping I went into the boys' hotel room. I slept with one of my friends and...and I did this with him."

Somehow Jin had an even bigger grin on his face after hearing that story. "Damn, you really are a slut. Sucking off a classmate, sucking off a businessman you just met. If I had heard this story earlier I would've made sure to bring some sake with me tonight!" For a moment Jin actually had half a mind to order the girl to go get them some. But as he looked down at the girl, his hard cock still in her hands and a string of saliva still connected from it to her plump lips he knew he'd be crazy to have her leave the room right now, even for 5 minutes. Instead he grabbed the back of her head with one hand in a dominant grip, "In that case, there's no need for me to play so gentle with you, like you were some innocent thing. So let's see those tits and then get back to sucking."

Yukiko was at a loss for words, thrown off by how humiliating this all was. But she had to comply. Not because she wanted to, but for the sake of the inn. She quietly slipped off the sleeves of her kimono, shamefully exposing her pale breasts to the smirking Jin. The older man lecherously took in the sight of the topless teenager, savoring both her milky-white skin and the fact that her hardened little nipples were just as pink as the fabric that had previously blocked them from sight. 

Jin didn't even have to do anything for Yukiko to start back on his cock. Feeling his eyes wander along her body somehow felt even more embarrassing than this. At least sucking cock was actually doing something, and not just being treated like a piece of art to gawk at.

...it wasn't a very good lie she told herself, but it was all she had to deny she was starting to enjoy this strange man's dick in her mouth. She began bobbing up and down on the first few inches, her tongue dancing around Jin's cockhead in a ryhytmic motion. She obediently painted the businessman's length with her saliva until she felt both of his strong hands grab her head. It seemed that Yukiko's gentle sucking wasn't satisfactory anymore.

"I said I was gonna stop being gentle with you."

And with that statement as his only warning for what was going to come, Jin quickly pushed her forward towards his crotch. While Yukiko had a bit of oral experience, she'd never deepthroated a cock of any size. Much less the full length of a grown man like Jin. Suddenly being forced into taking in something of that size into her throat elicited a choked moan from the poor heiress. A moan that only encouraged him, glad to hear any sound from his new plaything. He began pushing her up and down, all but slamming her head into a far sloppier, far noisier blowjob than he'd just been receiving. Every push downward forced the crown of his cock down her throat causing another groan from the girl, while every outward movement was accompanied by the wet slapping noises of his spit-and-pre covered cock slipping in-and-out of her wet, drooling mouth.

Yukiko Amagi couldn't deny it in a position like this. She truly was Jin's whore for the night, just a tool for his meaty cock to get off in. And with the way her hand snaked up into her kimono to start rubbing her moistening cunt she also was losing the ability to deny that she wasn't getting off on this just as much as he was. With the shock of the unexpected deepthroat receding she found herself feeling less passive and began doing her own part. While Jin facefucked her, it was her choice to start sucking more eagerly; her choice to make her cheeks concave and wrap her lips even tighter around the invading cock as the older man continued using her mouth for his own pleasure. Her hand began groping his large hairy testicles, stopping them from bouncing wildly against her chin with each energetic thrust.

"Fuck, I knew I'd get you into this quick. You might look like a proper girl but I know a horny slut when I see one!"

Yukiko's mouth was obviously too busy to give any kind of protest. But at this point, she wasn't so sure that she would if she could. She couldn't claim any sort of innocence with two of her fingers steadily pumping into her twat. The way she enjoyed the warmth emanating from this stranger's balls against the soft skin of her hand made it impossible to deny; she really was the horny slut he branded her. And tonight, she was _Jin's_ horny slut.

For the next few minutes the only sound within the Amagi girl's bedroom was her continued slurping and sucking, now fully used to taking in the length down her gullet. Despite her inexperience Yukiko was quickly becoming an expert cocksucker. Jin could only take so much more before he felt his climax approaching. His grip on the girl's scalp tightened and he pushed her down on his dick one final time. He let out a triumphant groan as he released inside of her, his cock twitching as it spewed his thick plentiful load straight down past her throat and into her waiting stomach. 

Yukiko's mouth continued to suck in a desperate hunger even as his orgasm subsided. The strong hand on her head pulled back, leaving her free to separate herself from him whenever she was ready. As she slowly relinquished her lips, his cock continued to throb lightly with the last few drops of his cum flowing out from his cockhead and trailing downward. Without thinking Yukiko leaned back down, catching the end of the trail at Jin's heavy balls with her tongue. The older man may have already came but that didn't mean she was done worshipping his impressive cock. She noisily licked at his balls, catching his jizz and replacing it with her saliva. She steadily went upward, careful to lap up any leftover semen until she again reached the tip of his now thoroughly cleaned cock.

Jin chuckled softly. "I didn't even have to tell you to clean me up. I'd always heard that the best hostesses know what their customers want before they even request it. Either that or you really enjoyed tasting my cum."

The older man's snide comment brought Yukiko back to her senses. She wasn't enjoying this, it was just a part of the job. She didn't want to sleep with Jin, it was just that she needed to in order to help her family.

She needed to sleep with him, for only that reason and that reason alone.

But if Jin was aware of the internal conflict running through Yukiko's mind, he certainly wasn't acting like it. Once she had cleaned his cock, he grabbed her and softly--but firmly--pulled her up to her feet. Yukiko was at first surprised at the gentle action coming from Jin and then got another surprise when he yanked off her still half-on kimino in one motion; grabbing it from behind her and throwing it over his shoulder. The pink robe was discarded into the corner of Yukiko's bedroom. It was only a few feet away from her but when she looked, it felt as if there were miles and miles separating it from her nude form.

Once he'd stripped her Jin did not hesitate to further explore the teen's body with his hands. He grabbed at her taut ass and pushed her up against him--and his still-half erect cock. She found herself again tilting her head up to look at the older man's rugged face, speechless as he pulled her into a kiss. She let out a shocked moan. While she was waiting for Jin earlier she'd told herself that kissing was past her limit, that she'd let him fuck her however he wanted but that something so romantic as a kiss would be beyond what she was okay with doing with a man she just met.

And yet despite all that, when Jin crossed that line so brazenly she didn't stop him. Too much was happening at once for her to come to her senses. His slick prick was rubbing up against her own moist cunt, his hand forcefully cupped her ass in an exciting way she'd never been touched before. And god, the way his tongue probed into her mouth with no concern as to how she was feeling. Yukiko was finding herself lost in Jin's pace every step of the way.

And because of that she didn't slap him in anger or make a fuss or anything when Jin broke off the kiss. If anything she had to suppress a needy whine when he pulled back from her. The businessman let go of her smaller frame to sit down on her bed, slowly kick his shoes off and then laid back on the bed fully.

"Come here.", he calmly ordered. Yukiko quietly did so, joining him on the bed at his side.

"No no no.", Jin chuckled before pointing to his cock. "Straddle me and get me hard."

"I...okay." Yukiko meekly agreed. She spread her hips atop him, her twat nearly flush with Jin's semi-erect dick. The heiress' hand began tugging at the man's shaft, rubbing it methodically.

The handjob Jin ordered was more for Yukiko than for himself. He wanted the teen to feel the anticipation, making the girl jerk him off with her needy cunt so close. Making Yukiko truly want to get fucked. He knew she wanted the long throbbing shaft inside of her with the way she was eyeing it, just like he knew that she wasn't going to mount it like she desperately wanted to until he ordered her to.

And so Yukiko continued to stroke the now fully erect dick, noticing with trepidation that it was nearly long enough to touch her belly button. His precum was flowing, staining her gentle hands as she spread it around his length. 

After a few minutes Jin finally spoke: "Okay, that's enough." Yukiko's breath hitched when she heard what he said next. 

"Ride me. Fuck my cock with your whore pussy."

_Finally_ , Yukiko thought to herself before quickly feeling ashamed for it. Her cheeks flushed but she didn't have time to dwell on that shame. Jin was looking at her expectantly and Yukiko was so deep in her lust for the older man she felt like she'd rather die than do anything to disappoint him.

Yukiko readjusted her hips and held her breath as she positioned the large cock at her tight pussy. Slowly she pushed herself downward and let the crown of Jin's dick penetrate her slick hole. The heiress let out a quiet whimper as she first felt his thickness spread her folds wide. She hesitated for a moment, unsure if her body would really be able to handle the hard fucking she knew was approaching.

Of course Jin noticed that hesitation, as would any man when the teen slowly descending on his cock stopped. The businessman grabbed Yukiko's hips with both hands. "Keep going." he said in a whisper. And Yukiko again, couldn't defy one of Jin's orders. The fucking she was about to receive was inevitable and with his strong hands holding her, she had to accept that.

She slowly rotated up and down, taking in the first few inches of Jin's shaft into her wet cunt. She wasn't even halfway and she already felt so full. Yukiko's saving grace was the abundant juices flowing from her cunt, lubricating Jin's monster as she began to speed up her bouncing.

She tried to keep quiet at first, keeping her moans under her breath until she caught herself doing so. What modesty was she still trying to protect? She'd been through enough shame and embarrassment having to deal with everything Jin had put her through up until now. He'd already said it multiple times, she was his whore for the night.

What point was there in denying how she was feeling?

As she took in more and more of the man's enormous cock inside of her cunt, she let her voice get louder. A stray moan here and there as the pace of her youthful hips increased. Just like he'd ordered Yukiko Amagi was now fully and intensely fucking herself on this grown man's dick. And with each bounce, her inner walls clenched. With each bounce she lost herself more in these intense feelings of abandon, lost in how damn good it felt to be the slutty inn heiress Jin wanted her to be.

As she continued Jin also began to find it harder to keep quiet. While his silence did good in maintaining an image of dominance and control over the increasingly pliable Yukiko, the feeling of her taut body slamming down on his engorged prick over and over was too much to maintain the silence even for a confident steely man such as him. He began to groan as well, placing his hands on her pale developed hips to begin meeting her thrusts.

"F-fuck! Jin! Jin!" Yukiko blurted out between gasps of air as he started fucking back. Her pussy spasmed around his girthy member but not enough to dissuade either of the pair from continuing to rut like a pair of animals as fast as their bodies could possibly allow. Yukiko could scarcely remember why she'd brought this strange man into her room, or even the fact that they were in her room. Her entire being was fully centered on how deeply this man's cock was penetrating her quivering pussy.

Naturally the less experienced of the two came first. Yukiko let out a prolonged moan as she climaxed around Jin's dick. Her hips gave out but that didn't slow down his own thrusting. Even the relief of Yukiko's orgasm was short lived as she kept being fucked senseless. The man old enough to be her father continued banging her for several long torturous minutes until he finally let out one final groan, one finally loud enough to be heard over her own constant squeals and moans. Jin came in Yukiko's pussy, flooding her with his abundant seed.

Yukiko could do nothing but deeply gasp for air while she floated back down to Earth. The two of them were utterly spent. Jin had enough energy left to pull the practically fucked into a coma girl towards him. Better to have the poor girl lying next to him than slack on her knees, barely able to support her own weight.

The two laid together for a time. Longer than a few minutes but neither of them kept track. The longest the two of them spent in that bedroom without either saying or doing anything.

Slowly though, Jin recovered his energy. Enough to pull himself upright into a sitting position, with Yukiko still lying down, half-awake and holding onto the older man's body. He took the time to appreciate the sight of the utterly wrecked girl, cum dripping out of her pussy. It was one thing to get to fuck a girl as beautiful as Yukiko Amagi, but it was a whole other tier of bliss to look at the glazed look in her eyes after that one fucking. Even now, as a stranger's whore for the night she had a radiance to her. The same kind of radiance that had first attracted her to him. A radiance that got Jin hard and ready for one more round.

Without saying anything he got up off the bed and grabbed her by the hips, turning her around so she was lying on her front.

From there Jin slapped his girthy cock against Yukiko's tight teenage butt, marking one of her cheeks with their shared fluids and making it jiggle over and over, a series of wet smacks echoing throughout the girl's bedroom.

But it didn't last long; Yukiko still had one hole untouched and the older man had no intent on leaving until he'd thoroughly enjoyed her in every way he could. His strong adult hands gripped the teenager's asscheeks and spread the virgin hole open. Yukiko was suddenly struck out of her cockdrunk daze by feeling the head of his cock line up against her asshole. "W-wait, Jin!"

But before she could continue Jin pushed the well-lubed cock into her ass, producing a sensation in the girl that suddenly left her unable to say anything more complex than a prolonged groan.

Before that night Yukiko had never imagined that she would ever take a cock up her ass. The few times she'd heard of it, it sounded so dirty and unpleasant. The kind of thing only whores would do.

And of course, that's what Yukiko had found herself as tonight. Whores love sucking a stranger's dick. Whores love letting that stranger blow a hot load in her pussy. And it turns out Yukiko was right. Whores also love letting strange men fuck them in the ass.

Yukiko's butt was as tight a hole as could be expected. Her rectum didn't give a free and easy passage. But that tightness only made it so much more enjoyable for the undeterrable Jin. His rough hands squeezed her ass as he continued thrusting his cock up into it. His smile only widened as the heiress' initial moans of surprise and pain were quickly superseded by the moans of pleasure Jin had already become very familiar with.

The businessman didn't let Yukiko's obvious anal virginity slow him down a bit. He pounded into her asshole recklessly, introducing the raven-haired girl to yet another undiscovered hunger. She screamed into her pillow, not out of her long-discarded shame but the sensations radiating throughout her lithe body were too much for her to even keep her head raised. Now she was truly being fucked like an animal, like a bitch in heat.

Jin's balls slapped against her quivering pussy over and over, creating a wet noise with each thrust of his powerful hips against her bubble butt. By now her anus had become more accommodating to the man's cock, still plenty tight but with more than enough give for him to shove his entire obscene length up into the prim beautiful heiress' guts. 

Yukiko was lost in a fog of anal ecstasy, so lost she scarcely noticed when Jin shot his last load of the evening right up her bowels, coating yet another of her slutty fuckholes with his thick ropes of semen. He pulled out and continued ejaculating, covering Yukiko's round asscheeks with a final blast.

If Yukiko's lower half looked filthy before it was even more disgraceful now. Semen spilled out of two very well-fucked holes, in addition to the jizz directly on her ass. A lesser man than Jin would have taken a picture. Pictures of the Amagi Inn heiress, one of the most well known girls in Inaba as nothing more than an eager cumdump? It would be such easy blackmail.

But it wasn't morality that kept Jin from doing it. It was the knowledge that she was thoroughly wrapped around his finger. There was no point in blackmailing a woman already so eager to be his pet from now on. He would be a frequent visitor to the Inn from now on, and he'd certainly keep to his word and use his connections and influence to make sure they got many many more visitors in the years to come.

And the next morning certainly sealed his decision. The two of them slept together in Yukiko's bed, eventually passed out of exhaustion. It was almost noon when Jin was woken up by the eager tongue of a smirking lusty-eyed Yukiko tracing a path along his half-erect cock. The teen joyously worshiped his cock and balls for a bit longer before speaking.

"Good morning, sir. Can this whore do anything to help you further enjoy your stay?"

**Author's Note:**

> A long overdue tradefic for bottombitch.


End file.
